Computing device assembly involves assembling device components, such as motherboard, hard drive, power supply elements, input/output panels, and other components, in a computer case, also known as a chassis, which come in different form factors, depending on a type of a device or computer system. For example, a chassis may include racks, modules, blade enclosures, cage-like structures, and the like. Assembling a computing device may include attaching computer components, e.g., backplanes or other panels to the chassis of a computing device or system. A backplane or other attachable panel may include a printed circuit board (PCB) or a wired circuit board having dense structures of circuits, connectors, slots, pins, vent openings, and other components. Accordingly, a PCB may have limited space to accommodate all desired circuits, routings, connections, and other components, including mounting structures to attach the PCB to the chassis. Also, due to high density and performance characteristics, a PCB (e.g., a backplane) may require adequate grounding arrangements.